


Treely Yours

by marvelmedigeekfics



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Planting a Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmedigeekfics/pseuds/marvelmedigeekfics
Summary: The tree Christopher and Buck plant becomes a lot more than just a tree to the Diaz-Buckley’s.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 186





	Treely Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is a tree pun and that’s the best I could come up with🤷🏼♀️
> 
> Send me some prompts on Tumblr if you please, I take them on @/marvel-medigeek-fics 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day, ❤️❤️
> 
> Stay safe, peeps.

Eddie: Can you do something for me?

Buck: Yeah, sure, what do you need?

Eddie: Chris brought home a tree, can you help him plant it?

Buck: Be there in 5  
—

It’s a little longer than 5 minutes before Buck gets there. When Eddie opens the door, he’s surprised to see Buck holding a bag of potting soil, another bag of garden tools, and a plastic watering can. 

“You went all out.” Eddie says, taking the bag of tools and then muttering confusedly.

“I highly doubted you even know what a trowel is, much less have one.” Buck teases, pointing to it in Eddie’s hands.

“So that’s what this is.” Eddie says, while Buck surveys the tree.

“Do you know what kind this is?” Buck asks, morphing into his gardner persona.

“What kind of tree is this, Chris?” Buck turns around to see Chris grinning at him.

“It’s a redbud.” He says proudly.

“What do you say I help you plant it?” Buck says, spinning the trowel around his fingers.

“Because Dad has a black thumb?” Buck stifles his laugh, but not before Eddie shoots him an unamused look.

“Yes, because I have a black thumb.” Eddie hands the tree to Buck and dramatically carries the rest of the supplies out to the yard. 

It takes Christopher and Buck a long time to decide on a space. Buck is finally satisfied when they settle on a spot in the front yard. Buck all but forces Eddie to help him dig the hole. Even Eddie saying “I might curse it.” doesn’t let him off the hook. 

20 minutes later, there’s a mound of dirt and a hole perfect for the tree. Buck and Chris plant the tree while Eddie watches fondly. Buck doesn’t notice any of the pictures Eddie takes, he’s too busy enjoying the afternoon, and enjoying helping Chris.

Buck and Chris pack the soil, and water the little tree. Eddie doesn’t think it should be called a redbud, it’s not red, but he never did know much about plants. If Eddie makes trees they’d all be called tree. Maybe Groot, if he felt crazy that day. 

“Do you like it, Dad?” Christopher asks a while later. Eddie blinks a few times to clear the vision of wherever he drifted off to. 

“I love it, buddy.” The little tree isn’t much to behold, but Chris helped to plant it, so he loves it. 

1 Year Later 

Eddie and Christopher have posed next to that tree every holiday. They invite Buck to join them, though a couple times he already had plans with Maddie. 

The tree grows steadily, and by the time it’s one year old, Eddie thinks he has feelings for the man who helped his son plant it.

2 Years Later

Eddie and Christopher continue to take a picture next to the tree every holiday, and on Easter it has a few red buds. So that’s where it gets the name.

Buck and Eddie had their first kiss next to that tree on New Years Eve. Not at midnight, but it stil felt like fireworks went off in the background. 

3 Years Later

Buck and Eddie and Christopher now pose next to the tree every holiday. Together. They tried kissing in a few, but Chris quickly pulled a stop to that. Except on Christmas, when he asked Abuela to tie mistletoe to the highest branch.

Every holiday seems to get better for the three of them. They all seem to love each other more as the calendar rolls by.

4 Years Later 

The tree is taller than Buck now, and Christopher gets a kick every time Buck tries to be taller than the tree. Eddie just takes the picture. 

Exactly four years after Buck and Chris planted the tree, Eddie proposes. Classic ring in the tree. 

5 Years Later

Athena marries them under the very same tree, and it makes its way into their vows. “I’m so glad you never made like a tree and leafed me.” Guess who said that. 

Christopher and Maddie stand up with them. The entire 118 is in attendance. Bobby, Athena, May, Harry, Michael, Dr. Hale, Hen, Karen, Denny, Nia, their newest foster child, Maddie, Chim and their daughter and son. Eddie’s family makes up for Bucks lack thereof.

That tree is the backdrop of their lives together, and none of the Diaz-Buckley’s would have it any other way. Especially not Christopher, who proudly claimed it was his tree that set his dads up.


End file.
